


KakaIru Mini Bingo Example

by pastles



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2020-12-16 17:11:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21039800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastles/pseuds/pastles





	KakaIru Mini Bingo Example

Add in [FILLED] when submitting your work | Example: [Filled] Prompt 1 | Prompt 2  
---|---|---  
Fill in your prompt here | Fill in your prompt here | Fill in your prompt here  
Fill in your prompt here | Fill in your prompt here | Fill in your prompt here  
  
↓Copy and paste the code below if you want to use HTML↓ 
    
    
    <center><table>
      <tr>
        <td align="center">Add in [FILLED] when submitting your work</td>
        <td align="center">Fill in your prompt here</td> 
        <td align="center">Fill in your prompt here</td>
      </tr>
      <tr>
        <td align="center">Fill in your prompt here</td>
        <td align="center">Fill in your prompt here</td>
        <td align="center">Fill in your prompt here</td>
      </tr>
      <tr>
        <td align="center">Fill in your prompt here</td>
        <td align="center">Fill in your prompt here</td>
        <td align="center">Fill in your prompt here</td>
      </tr>
    </table></center>
    


End file.
